El Espejo Encantado Y La Promesa Perdida
by Meybell Clay
Summary: -Eres un Dobe/ -Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y yo tampoco estoy muy segura esto. Lo único que sé es que morí el 20 de junio del 2010; y luego desperté como un animal atrapada en este espejo. AU Shikatema, SaiIno, NejiTen, y más parejas
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: El Espejo

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Por las calles de Konoha, caminando estaba Hinata Hyuga: Heredera de una de las empresas más importantes de todo Japón; inteligente, sofisticada, hermosa y recientemente comprometida con Uchiha Sasuke: el soltero más codiciado.

No tenía nada que envidiar o anhelar, fue nacida en cuna de oro y nunca tuvo que realizar esfuerzos o imponerse metas. Todo lo que deseaba se lo ponían enfrente.

Quizás eso había influido en su actitud frívola y egoísta, bastante chillona y superficial. Nunca había comprendido el verdadero significado de su existencia.

Llegó a su mansión y antes de cruzar la puerta su mirada se conectó con la de un pequeño gatito blanco. Poniendo una mueca de desagrado cerró la puerta y no le dio mayor importancia.

O_O_O_O_O_O

-No... ¡Mi hija no!- Escuchaba los lamentos de su padre.

Hinata dentro de esa habitación, acostada y sin poder moverse soltaba lágrimas reprimidas. La noticia ya les fue dicha a sus familiares; y estaba segura de que todos la ayudarían, o al menos eso esperaba.

Maldecía al mundo entero. ¿Por qué ella de entre 1000 personas debía contagiarse de una rara enfermedad? Y peor aún, que no hubieran cura o tratamientos.

En la primera semana que fue internada su padre la visitaba todos los días, al igual que su hermana y su primo. Todos los amigos de su círculo social le enviaron regalos y palabras de ánimo. Y en más de una ocasión Sasuke se encargó de velar sus agitados sueños.

Fue realmente una tonta.

Tres semanas después las visitas de su padre se limitaban a conversaciones de un minuto por teléfono, con la frialdad de Hiashi escondiendo lo que realmente sentía.

Cuando llamaba a sus huecas amigas ninguna se dignaba a contestar, pero una de ellas fue la encargada de decirle que las dejara en paz: "No queremos que nos vinculen con una moribunda, suficiente hemos soportado de ti, zorrita Hyuga".

Destrozada por las horribles palabras, buscó consuelo en Sasuke. Llamando al hotel en donde se hospedaba durante su viaje, siendo atendida por la voz de una mujer y próximamente la de Sasuke.

No fue capaz de pronunciar palabras, sacando obvias conclusiones y colgando. Se encerró en su mundo y se rindió completamente. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Neji, Hanabi y Tenten, su única familia y verdaderos amigos; pero ya era muy tarde.

Una lluviosa tarde de invierno la noticia de la muerte de Hinata Hyuga se expandía por todos los medios de prensa.

&/&/&/&/&/&

-Donde... ¿Dónde estoy?- La voz de Hinata resonaba entre la oscuridad.

Al despertar no veía nada, a pesar de sus ojos perlas bien abiertos solo había oscuridad.

-¿Estoy muerta?- De nuevo su dulce voz sonaba en un eco, como si estuviera en una gran espacio; o como si hablara en su cabeza, porque sinceramente no veía más que oscuridad.

Un temblor se hiso presente y Hinata confundida se tambaleaba de lado a otro. Su cabeza palpito con dolor y ella ya no fue consiente de nada.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

-¡Es tarde! – El grito se escuchó por todos los alrededores, pero los vecinos ya estaban acostumbrados. Ese Naruto era un verdadero caos.

Como siempre se quedó dormido y se le hiso tarde para el colegio, en tiempo récord estaba listo y corría hacia su instituto. Llego al momento en que cerraban el portón y disculpándose con el portero continúo la carrera hasta el salón.

-¡Llegue! – Exclamó feliz Naruto, pero observo confundido que la mitad del salón estaba vacío.

Gaara iba entrando detrás de Naruto.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? Tapas el camino idiota – Dijo el pelirrojo con su frialdad de siempre.

-Oye ¿Por qué no llegan los demás?

-Olvidas que tenemos clases con Kakashi sensei. Es normal que todos se salten la primera hora.

-Entonces… ¿¡hice la maratón de mi vida para ser uno de los primeros!?

-Dobe – dijo Gaara a su amigo antes de ir a sentarse.

-¡¿A quién le dices Dobe?! ¡Teme!

Poco después Matsuri ingresó al salón, todos voltearon a verla y reían burlándose de ella. La castaña no les prestó atención y solamente fue a sentarse.

-Ya llego la loca. – Susurro Gaara a Naruto. Aunque él fuera un cubito de hielo extrañamente disfrutaba de molestar a Matsuri.

Naruto no dijo nada y se sentó en su puesto. Su grupo fue completándose a medida que los demás llegaban.

Shikamaru estaba al fondo del salón; dormido para variar, Lee hacia lagartijas frente a la pizarra, Ino arreglaba su cabello y hablaba con Sakura; quien hacía lo mismo que su amiga, Sai leía un libro y sonreía falsamente, Kiba miraba hostilmente a Naruto, Shino veía fijamente a una mosca volar, Suigetsu bebía agua mientras Jügo le comentaba algo, Tayuya ejecutaba su flauta para sus tres amigos llamados los cuatro del sonido; mayores representantes de la orquesta escolar, y Choji comía papitas al lado de Shikamaru.

Cuando todos estuvieron presentes en la puerta apareció Kakashi.

-Buenos días jóvenes. Llegue tarde porque...

-A nadie le importa sensei, por favor comencemos con la clase. – Hablo Ino por todos.

-Ya nadie me respeta. – Susurro el peliblanco, sonriendo bajo su máscara- Bueno, ya que son tan responsables quiero ver sus tareas.

-¡¿Eh?! – Dijeron la mayoría. Teniendo el tiempo suficiente olvidaron copiar las tareas.

El profesor llamó a los alumnos por lista.

Luego de puntuar a todos se levantó de su escritorio y hablo decepcionado.

-No puedo creer que de mis 17 alumnos solo cinco me entregaran los deberes. Felicito a Matsuri por la mayor calificación.

-Claro, ella por ser rara solo puede estudiar, pero sensei los demás tenemos vida social.

-Señor Subaku No. – Regaño Kakashi. – Estoy enterado de su pleito de ayer, y si su comportamiento no mejora visitará a la directora.

Gaara guardo silencio, pero de todas formas sus compañeros también se burlaban de Matsuri. Naruto miraba a la castaña hundirse en su asiento, tampoco le gustaba que la molestaran todo el tiempo.

-Sensei! ¡A mí me puso -0 y esa nota no existe!

Naruto sonrió internamente cuando logro desviar la atención de sus compañeros a él, y Kakashi daba su sermón de responsabilidad.

Finalmente abrieron sus libros y las clases empezaron.

¨::¨::¨::¨::¨::¨::¨::¨

Por otro lado, Neji estaba sentado esperando a su tío: Hiashi Hyuga.

-¿Que buscas? – El tono del mayor no fue nada amigable, y Neji lo notó inmediatamente.

-Lo sabes. No me rendiré hasta que el remordimiento te consuma.

-Lo único que conseguirás será tu desheredación.

-No me importa, quiero los documentos que te pedí la última vez. Si me los niegas, Itachi me ayudará a sacártelos por las malas.

-¡No te atrevas a amenazarme!

-Es una advertencia. ¿Me los das o no?

Hiashi bufó molesto, pero no se movió de su lugar.

Neji se levantó y camino a la salida.

-Adiós Hiashi_sama. Ya le llegará la orden del juzgado.

Hiashi hundió las manos en el cojín cuando Neji se fue.

-Maldito seas. – Susurro rencoroso.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

En el instituto iniciaba el descanso. Naruto y Gaara estaban en el gimnasio practicando baloncesto.

-Teme. De verdad que todos los maestros me odian.

-Si claro. – Hablo el pelirrojo sarcástico. – Tú das razones, si tan solo no interrumpieras sus clases e hicieras las tareas no te pasaría nada.

-¡Es muy difícil! Y tú mal amigo no me quieres ayudar.

-Es imposible contigo, se necesita un milagro para que apruebes.

-Exagerado. Cambiando el tema, que hay de Ino ¿sigue siendo tu novia?

-Lastimosamente si y ya no la soporto; pero cada que intento terminar ella evade el tema.

-Te advertí desde el principio que no te metieras con ella.

-Ya lo sé. Veré la forma de deshacerme de ella.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Finalmente las clases terminaron y los alumnos salieron libres del instituto. El fin de semana comenzaba.

Naruto iba caminando distraído, hasta que tropezó y cayó al suelo escandalosamente.

-Dolió. – Susurro sobándose la cabeza

El dolor aminoró levemente y él abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una tienda que de alguna forma captó su atención. Pronto se ubicó adentro de ella.

Miraba con asombro todas las repisas y objetos, nunca le habían interesado las antigüedades, pero empezaba a cambiar sus gustos. En especial cuando se topó con un hermoso espejo de mano.

Agarró con firmeza el espejo y miro detalladamente todos sus decorados.

-Muchacho. – La dueña del local apareció a su lado y logró asustarlo. – Ese objeto es muy especial, si crees poder cuidarlo te lo regalaré.

-Eh... – Naruto miro a la señora y luego al espejo, asintiendo lentamente.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Por la noche, el celular de Naruto no dejaba de sonar, recibiendo mensajes de todos sus amigos. Pero por desviarse del camino llegó tarde a su casa y fue castigado. Por lo que no podía ir a la fiesta en la todos se estaban divirtiendo.

Acostado en su cama, con las luces apagadas y boca abajo susurraba incoherencia.

Eran las 11:00 p.m. cuando una luz blanca inundó toda habitación, y Naruto quedo cegado.

Todo provenía del espejo y Naruto se acercó cautelosamente a él, todavía con los ojos entre-cerrados. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos no notó nada extraño.

Negando con la cabeza dejó el espejo en su lugar y fue a acostarse nuevamente. Pensando que fueron imaginaciones suyas.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Por otro lado, en la fiesta de Ino, Gaara contemplaba todo aburrido a más no poder.

Su novia parecía sentirse orgullosa al estar rodeada de babosos mientras ella se exhibía sin vergüenza. Y a él no le importaba, de hecho prefería mantenerla lejos. Porque definitivamente esa noche su relación terminaría.

Dejo su vaso donde pudo y se levantó del sillón. El ambiente fresco del exterior lo recibió y cerró sus ojos adormilado.

Su paz duró muy poco, ya que Ino lo siguió y se colgó de su cuello.

-Gaara_kun, ¿Por qué me ignoras? – La melosa voz con la que hablaba lastimaba los oídos del pelirrojo, quien no tardo en sacársela de encima.

-Tu sabes muy bien porque. Quiero que terminemos, Ino.

-¡No! Tú eres mío y yo soy tuya. – Gaara rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Tú has sido de todos los chicos en esta fiesta. No entiendo tu obsesión conmigo.

Ino entrecerró los ojos fingiendo estar ofendida. Verdaderamente tenía una razón para retener a Gaara junto a ella, y era algo que incluía a cierta castaña.

-No soy una cualquiera, y tú no puedes abandonarme, nadie me abandona.

-Yo sí Ino. Adiós.

Sin más Gaara se alejó de ella y se perdió en la oscuridad de la calle. Ella mordió sus labios y apretó los puños. Eso no se quedaría así.

Gaara metió las manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero en una típica posición suya. Le sorprendió ver a una muchacha que caminaba tambaleante a lo lejos. Apuró el paso y se acercó a ella, aunque diciéndose que no lo hacía por metiche, y cuando alcanzo a la chica reconoció a esa castaña.

Dudoso trato de hablarle, pero ella giró la cabeza y sus ojos negros se clavaron en él.

Gaara quedo mudo cuando Matsuri le sonrió y reaccionó apenas cuando ella se desplomó inconsciente sobre él.

Frunció el ceño al percibir un fuerte aroma a alcohol desprenderse de ella

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Los fuertes rayos del sol traspasaron la cortina, llegando directo a los ojos de Naruto, quien gruño molesto y se escudó con la almohada.

Kushina Uzumaki abrió la puerta de su habitación y gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡Despierta flojo!- Naruto cayó inevitablemente de la cama y miro sorprendido a su mamá.

-Mamá ¿Por qué haces tan temprano tu alboroto?

-¡¿Temprano?! ¡Son las 12 del medio día!

-¿¡Tan tarde!? – Minato apareció junto a Kushina y la abrazó de la cintura.

-Saldremos con tu madre toda la tarde. Levántate y almuerza para que después cuides la casa.

La pacífica voz de su padre persuadió a Naruto y prontamente él se levantó a devorar la comida; ramen obviamente.

-No te atrevas a salir, jovencito. – Amenazó Kushina antes de irse.

Naruto se quedó solo y festejó feliz. Puso música a todo volumen y citó a Gaara por mensaje. Quedo en calzoncillos y camisa blanca, rompiendo cosas por todas las habitaciones con su práctica de "artes marciales".

Fue a su cuarto a traer una espada de juguete cuando quedo paralizado al escuchar un grito.

-¡Exhibicionista! – Naruto volteo la cabeza a todos lados, pero estaba completamente solo. - ¡Vístete!

Afinando su audición caminó hasta el espejo y abrió los ojos como platos al ver en el cristal a un pequeño gatito blanco. El alma de Naruto salió de su cuerpo al escucharlo hablar otra vez.

-¡Hazme caso!

-¡¿E-el gato habló?! – Naruto tembló cual hoja de papel y tiró el espejo a la cama al mismo tiempo que caía desmayado.

- Y éste era mi esperanza. – Hablo la gatita, alias Hinata, resignada.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Matsuri abrió los ojos con un dolor de cabeza inaguantable. Las paredes blancas a su alrededor no eran las de su casa, y una señorita vestida de blanco se encargó de asegurarlo.

-Tu novio tuvo que irse hace un momento, pero me dejo su número para informarle sobre tí. ¿Te sientes mejor, verdad?

-…Me duele la cabeza. – Arrastró su respuesta.

-Al menos estás mejor que anoche, nunca vuelvas a tomar de esa manera. Los doctores tuvieron que desintoxicarte por tanto alcohol en tu sistema.

Matsuri se sonrojo avergonzada, hasta que reparó en un detalle.

-¿Mi novio?

-Sí, el chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

Matsuri se sorprendió muchísimo con la descripción, pero no podía creer que fuera Gaara. Optó por no preguntar más.

Se tomó los calmantes y media hora después salió del hospital.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Shikamaru Nara amanecía como un bebé después de su siesta: confundido.

Sentir un peso sobre él era extraño, al igual que los cabellos rubios esparcidos por su pecho. Temari dormía sobre él.

Palpó sus piernas y se encontró con la ropa puesta. Suspiro aliviado, pero aun así se preguntó, ¿Qué había pasado, para que él terminara en esa posición con la mujer problemática?

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Gaara timbró tres veces en la casa del rubio, y cuando empezaba a impacientarse dos brazos lo arrastraron adentro.

Naruto cerró la puerta con seguro y jaló a Gaara escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación. Gaara se soltó bruscamente de Naruto una vez que estuvieron en el cuarto.

-¡¿Que rayos te pasa, Dobe?! – La única persona capaz de hacer gritar a Gaara: era Naruto.

El blondo se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo y tapo su boca.

-¡SHH!- Dijo desesperado. A Gaara le parecía un loco. – Nos escuchará.

-¿Quién? – Gaara miro atentamente a Naruto, consideraba seriamente llamar a la policía.

Naruto llevó a Gaara hasta su closet, y antes de abrir la puerta le advirtió.

-No te sorprendas mucho. – Acto seguido abrió el mueble y la tierna gatita los observó fijamente. Sus grandes ojos aperlados los dejaban embelesados, Gaara tomo el espejo entre sus manos y hablo con Naruto.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? Es un efecto grandioso.

-No es una pantalla, es un espejo de verdad con un gato adentro.

-De hecho que soy una hembra. – Habló Hinata imponiendo un silencio sepulcral en los chicos. Gaara soltó el espejo y camino en reversa.

-Creo que... yo ya me voy.

-¡Gaara! – Naruto corrió tras su amigo y lo alcanzo antes de salir de la casa. - ¡Por favor tienes que ayudarme!

-¡¿Cómo quieres que haga algo?! ¡Los gatos no hablan, ni están vivos dentro de un espejo!

-¡¿Quieres gritar más fuerte?! ¡Creo en el otro país no te escucharon!- hablo Naruto irónico.

-Tú deja de gritarme y suéltame.

-¡No! Tienes que ayudarme.

Luego de dos horas, ambos muchachos estaban sentados en la cama mirando al espejo.

-Ya dejen de verme así – Dijo Hinata incómoda.

-E-Eres un gato – Repitió por tercera vez Naruto.

-Que noticia. – Dijo Hinata sarcástica.

-Y hablas. – Afirmó esta vez Gaara.

-Sip, eso sí es raro; pero ni yo sé cómo es posible.

-E-eres un gato.

-¡Ya basta, Naruto! Quedo claro que es un gato.

-Una gata. – Corrigió Hinata.

-Como sea, el problema ahora es saber cómo llegaste ahí adentro y por qué puedes hablar.

-No lo sé, no recuerdo nada.

-Naruto, ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-La compre en la tienda de una vieja.

-Quizás si le preguntamos a ella pueda explicarnos.

-De acuerdo, vamos. – Naruto fue el primero en levantarse, hasta que Hinata lo detuvo.

-¡Vístete pervertido! – Gaara se golpeó en la frente, y Naruto enrojeció.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Neji por otra parte iba conduciendo su auto rumbo al bufete de abogados "Uchiha´s Corp."

Su celular timbró con un específico tono y él sonrió antes contestar.

-Hola, Tenten.

-_Neji, ¿¡Dónde rayos estás!? Los ancianos han llegado y están impacientes por verte. – _El tono de su secretaria rebelaba más que nerviosismo. El genio Hyuga sonrió nuevamente.

-Diles que me reuniré con ellos por la tarde.

-¡Estás loco! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me enfrente a ellos y salga ilesa?!

-Eres la infalible secretaria. Estoy seguro de que lo lograrás.

-Si me lo hubieras dicho ayer no habría tantos problemas, pero ¡Ya están aquí!

-Lo siento Tenten. Debo colgar.

-No te atrevas Hyuga. O despídete de tu mejor amiga y todo poderosa secretaria.

-Suerte. – Neji colgó la llamada antes de oír los gritos desesperados de la chica. Estaciono su auto frente a las instalaciones y fue a su reunión con Uchiha Itachi.

Tenten bajo el teléfono molesta. Podía soportar muchas cosas de su jefe cubito de hielo, pero esta vez era el colmo.

Suspiro resignada, ¿A quién engañaba? Era capaz de echarse al fuego por él y todo culpa de su ciego amor. Debería cambiar sus costumbres antes de completarse la semana o tendría serios problemas.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Temari abrió los ojos tranquilamente. Ya que a pesar de tan mala noche logro dormir muy bien.

Sintiendo un poco extraña su almohada la golpeo buscando ablandarla un poco más.

Pero un gemido llego a sus oídos. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se levantó como resorte. Shikamaru se sobó el estómago y la miro con evidente dolor.

-Qué forma de tratarme, mujer.

-Va-vago, ¿¡Qué haces en mi habitación?!

-Primero: silencio, Segundo: estamos en casa de Ino, tercero: Yo tampoco tengo idea de cómo terminamos así.

-Yo... – Temari se levantó de la cama y se alejó exageradamente del cabeza de piña. – Recuerdo muy poco.

-Yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada.

-Bue-bueno, debo irme. Kankuro y Gaara deben estar preocupados.

Shikamaru contuvo la respiración al recordar a los hermanos de la oji_esmeralda, y como si ella leyera sus pensamientos lo tranquilizó diciendo:

-No les diré nada. Es mejor que nadie se entere de esto.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron. Temari sonrió y desapareció tras la puerta, pero antes le dijo:

-Gracias.

Shikamaru se mantuvo pensativo: ¿Y ese agradecimiento, y esa sonrisa? Temari sabía algo que él no, y planeaba averiguarlo con tal de despejar sus dudas sobre la noche anterior.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Matsuri llegó a su casa y encendió las luces de la solitaria habitación.

Quien se tomara el tiempo de conocerla sabría que ella era huérfana. Aunque ella misma se encargaba de alejarlos a todos y sabía que nadie se interesaba en ella. No se hacía ilusiones de tener amigos gracias al temor que sentía por sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, incluso con su miserable vida, ella agradecía no tener que padecer más abusos de los que ya vivía o de otra forma todo sería peor.

Se tomó tiempo preparándose un té para luego sentarse a hacer sus deberes escolares.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Naruto y Gaara caminaban por la cuadra que el día anterior el rubio había atravesado.

Andaban en círculos, pues no localizaban la extraña tienda. Como si ese lugar hubiera desaparecido o nunca hubiera estado allí.

Mientras Naruto preguntaba a los vecinos, Gaara desconfiaba seriamente de él. Es decir; el chico no era el más atento ni listo del mundo después de todo.

-¿De veras no ha visto nunca a esa vieja, señora?

-No, niño. Y aunque así fuera no sabría decirte quién es. Es difícil diferenciar a las personas mayores en un barrio lleno de ellos.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento y gracias igualmente.

La señora se marchó apresurada, tanto que un objeto cayó de la canasta y aterrizó a los pies de los chicos.

-¿Qué es esto? – Naruto levantó el objeto y lo observó fijamente.

Abrió sus ojos como platos al reconocerlo. Era un talismán que ayer había visto colgando por sobre unas muñecas muy tenebrosas en la misteriosa tienda.

-¡Vuelve aquí vieja! – Exclamó comenzando una carrera por el camino que la señora siguió.

Gaara no tuvo más opción que perseguirlo también, no sin antes rodar los ojos con fastidio.

Luego de una cuadra de corrida el rastro de la señora se perdió. Y los chicos ya no pudieron buscarla.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

"Quisiera salir pronto de aquí"_ Pensaba Hinata. No recordaba exactamente cuándo los chicos la guardaron dentro de una mochila, pero tampoco le importaba.

Estaba distraída en sus pensamientos.

Llevaba tanto tiempo encerrada en el espejo que era inútil llevar la cuenta de los años… Extrañaba a Neji, Tenten, a Hanabi, su tío Hisashi e incluso a su padre; y en el fondo incluso deseaba ver a Sasuke.

Todos esos años en confinamiento tenían ciertos frutos. Como por ejemplo: Ahora su actitud ya no estaba tan podrida como antes; incluso su sentido vengativo disminuyó considerablemente y lograba reconocer sus errores.

Pero aún tenía cuentas que resolver consigo misma si quería cumplir apropiadamente el trato con Tsunade y conseguir finalmente lo que tanto anhelaba.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

-_Vuelo con destino a Konoha está aterrizando en la pista 7. Repito, el vuelo con destino a Konoha está aterrizando en la pista 7._

Itachi observó por los ventanales del aeropuerto al mencionado avión. Mirando atentamente a cada pasajero que descendía del viaje, buscando a su tonto hermanito.

Sasuke hiso su entrada triunfal con una expresión de Póker inaguantable, el ceño fruncido y tangibles ganas de matar a la pelirroja que no dejaba de colgársele al cuello.

Itachi hiso una seña al menor y éste se acercó. Ambos quedaron frente a frente y con un apretón de manos completaron el saludo.

La chica aburrida prefirió irse a retirar sus maletas y marcharse a casa. Sasuke solo era bueno como amante y ella lo admitía sin vergüenza. La única mujer que debía soportar su amarga actitud era su ingenua esposa.

-Tienes que acompañarme a una reunión.

-¿Hablas en serio? Acabo de llegar y estoy cansado. Podemos dejar esto para otro momento.

-No, esto es importante. Además apuesto a que toda tu semana te lo has pasado en la cama.

-Pero…

-Siempre te quejas porque no te consideran para las juntas, y ahora que tienes la oportunidad ¿En serio piensas negarte?

-Está bien. Vamos.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Tenten suspiro calmada una vez que lo accionistas se retiraron.

Afortunadamente los había manejado a la perfección, siendo que dos de ellos provenían de China; su país natal; fue fácil entenderlos e influenciarlos con sus ideas.

Volvió a su escritorio frente a la oficina de su ausente jefe. Neji estaba tardando demasiado y ella se preocupaba no sabiendo a dónde fue. Quiso llamarlo pero la mandaban directo al buzón, y no quiso intentarlo más de una vez porque evidenciaría su acoso.

El teléfono timbró y ella no tardó en contestar.

-Empresas Hyuga. Oficina del Gerente General Neji Hyuga, ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Hola Tenten, soy Hanabi. Quisiera hablar con mi Nisan.

-Lo siento Hanabi_sama, Neji salió esta mañana y no ha regresado en todo el día.

-Ya veo. Tampoco contesta su teléfono, ¿verdad?

-No… - Tenten enrojeció ya que un tono muy lastimero se le había escapado. – No estoy segura señorita, debería probarlo usted.

-Hum… No es necesario. Simplemente estaba aburrida y quería salir con mi primo. Pero se me ocurre una mejor idea.

-Bien, que se divierta Hanabi-sama.

-Pero para eso te necesito a ti, Tenten.

La castaña sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, pero ignorando aquello decidió hacerle caso a la chica.

Porque a pesar de todo ya estaba cansada de ser la mula de carga en la que Neji siempre se apoyaba y que a pesar de ello no era muy trascendente para él.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Naruto y Gaara se encontraban almorzando en la casa del rubio, Hinata los miraba a ambos con expresión confusa.

-¿Te pasa algo gato?

-¡No me digas así! – Gritó rabiosa, definitivamente Naruto no estaba en su lista de personas favoritas.

-Lo siento. No lo hago con mala intensión… Pero no sé cómo quieres que te llame si ni siquiera sé tu nombre; o qué mierda eres.

-Me llamo Hinata Hyuga y yo tampoco estoy muy segura esto. Lo único que sé es que morí el 20 de junio del 2010; y luego desperté como un animal atrapada en este espejo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoolaa! Aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia que sinceramente no tiene ni pies ni cabeza (Según yo).**

**Era un proyecto que hice hace mucho tiempo con una amiga que ya casi no veo y ella era la de las ideas para esto. Por eso estoy re-editando la historia y probablemente necesite todavía más retoques, pero trataré de hacer lo mejor posible.**

**Este fic va dedicado a esa amiga.**

**Capítulo 2: Una misión para Hinata.**

* * *

-¿Piensas decirme a dónde vamos?

-No te recordaba tan ansioso, Sasuke.

Itachi escuchó un bufido por respuesta y consiguió que su hermano ya no lo cuestionara en lo que quedaba del camino a las empresas Hyuga.

Al parecer su plan de llevar a su hermanito ante Neji funcionaría perfectamente.

* * *

Kushina y Minato volvían a su hogar luego de visitar a sus mejores amigos: Los Uchiha.

-Me agradaría que estos encuentros fueran más seguido. ̶ Kushina junto sus manos mientras estrellas brillaban en sus ojos. - ¡Si Naruto_baka fuera mujer definidamente lo casaría con Sasuke_kun!

Minato soportó una imagen mental femenina de su hijo junto al serio Uchiha y sonrió de buena gana. Las locuras de su esposa solo a él le causaban gracia.

-Pero querida, ¿Recuerdas que Sasuke ya estuvo casado una vez?

-Hum, sí. Pero Hinata merecía su fin; es decir, debo admitir que siento pena por Hanabi y Neji pero esa chica era maldad pura.

-Yo creo que si hubiera sobrevivido a su enfermedad sería una excelente persona. Pero supongo que no todos tenemos segundas oportunidades.

-Tal vez…

* * *

Sasuke vio por la ventana el gran edificio de las empresas Uchiha y sonrió con arrogancia, ya que la mitad de aquel imperio le pertenecería dentro de muy poco.

Itachi estacionó el auto avisando a su socio que ya había llegado. Arrastro a Sasuke hasta el elevador y al último piso.

Salieron frente a la sala de conferencias, y a través del cristal el menor Uchiha pudo reconocer a su ex cuñado. Se quedó pegado al piso no queriendo entrar a la misma habitación con la única persona que le juraba odio eterno.

Itachi lo empujó para finalmente poner a ambos enemigos frente a frente.

-Me alegra que haya decidido verme, Uchiha_san. ̶ Dijo Neji con un gesto muy pulcramente ensayado. El único incómodo era Sasuke.

-Hyuga_san, perdone la tardanza y gracias por esperar. Ahora podemos comenzar.

Itachi se ubicó en la cabecera de la mesa con Neji a su izquierda y Sasuke a su derecha.

-Muy bien. De acuerdo a mis contactos el Señor Hiashi pronto deberá abandonar el país para asistir a una reunión que pretende extender sus dominios al extranjero. Será tiempo suficiente para enviar a alguien que se infiltre en su base de datos y robe la información que necesitamos. Si todo sale bien los papeles de herencia pronto serán tuyos y tendrás pruebas suficientes frente al juzgado, mientras el culpable deberá admitir sus faltas y pagar por ellas.

-¿De qué demonios están hablando? ¿Itachi qué significa esto?

-Sasuke no hay tiempo para inmadureces, este asunto es muy importante y considero que es mejor que lo sepas y estés preparado.

-Preparado… ¿Para qué?

-Hace unos meses Neji contactó conmigo y me informó de una situación lamentable que nos hiso comenzar con una investigación que hasta ahora no hemos completado.

-¿De qué se trata? ̶ Sasuke estaba muy nervioso. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Sospechamos… Y probablemente logremos confirmar que la muerte de Hinata no fue por una simple enfermedad, sino más bien por envenenamiento; es decir un asesinato.

-¿Cómo pueden creer esa estupidez? ¡Yo estuve con ella cuando le entregaron los resultados de sus análisis! ¡Estuve con ella en sus semanas de agonía!

-Sasuke. ̶ Calmó Itachi.

-¿No te parece extraño, Uchiha? ̶ Habló Neji con frialdad. ̶ De entre 1.000 personas precisamente a mi prima; quien por cierto era bastante sana y deportista; le diagnosticaron esa enfermedad cuando ella cumplía perfectamente con sus roles de heredera. Estoy seguro de que ella no te lo dijo pero días antes de que te marcharas con otra de tus amantes ella me dijo que no servía de nada, que lo mejor sería entregar la empresa a alguien más capacitado que no la destruyera como de seguro lo haría ella. Eso me llevó a pensar que alguien estaba la atormentando. Y pude comprobarlo el día de su muerte mientras nos dejaban entrar para reconocer su cadáver, encontré escondido esto.

Neji sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña botellita perfectamente conservada de hace 5 años. Sasuke lo tomo firmemente y pudo reconocer un tipo de veneno muy letal.

-¿Ahora puedes creer en esta estupidez también?

* * *

Naruto se despidió de su amigo y cerró la puerta de la casa. Volvió a la cocina para tomar el espejo y subir a su habitación.

Se sentó en su cama y miraba fijamente a Hinata.

Ella estaba perdida en sus ojos. No veía con regularidad esa clase de transparencia en las personas o al menos ella no lo había hecho en su vida pasada.

Le parecían tan hermosos que pronto se sonrojo y eliminó todos esos pensamientos.

-Sé que tú sabes algo y no quieres decirme. Pero deberías confiar en mí ya que soy quien te cuidará por ahora. ̶ Habló Naruto con expresión seria.

Hinata se sorprendió ante la astucia del muchacho y se rindió ante cualquier posibilidad de ocultarle algo.

-De acuerdo, te diré lo que sé. Esa bruja encerró mi alma en este espejo o al menos una parte de ella que curiosamente en las personas tiene forma de animal, en mi caso el de un gato que vi poco antes de morir…

-¡Asombroso! ¿Qué animal crees que sería mi alma?

-…No lo sé. – Hinata tuvo ganas de golpearse por creer que ese chico era tan inteligente como para descubrir su secreto.-. Para cada persona es diferente. Debe ser uno con el que te identifiques; podría ser una mascota de hace años o simplemente algo que represente tu carácter.

-Entonces… Me han dicho que mi sonrisa es muy zorruna, ¿Tú qué opinas? ̶̶ Naruto dibujo una sonrisa que hiso hiperventilar a Hinata.

-Creo que… ¡Necesito descansar! ̶ La imagen de la gatita blanca se esfumó. Naruto llamaba a Hinata pero ella no aparecía, escuchó a sus padres llegar así que prefirió bajar para saludarlos.

-¿¡Qué cenaremos!? ̶ Un tacón se estrelló en su cabeza y lo dejo desmayado mientras su madre pasaba sobre él mascullando lo triste que era tener un hijo tan idiota (Aunque en el fondo sí lo quiere :p ).

* * *

Ino Yamanaka estaba frente a una academia de danza conversando con sus amigas mientras era observada atentamente por su compañero de clases: Sai, quien intentaba plasmarla en el lienzo.

-Es más difícil de lo que creí. ̶ Murmuró llevando el pincel a su boca y observando la silueta de la rubia alejándose.

Al poco tiempo suspiró guardando sus cosas para marcharse también.

¿Estaba mal que considerara la belleza exterior como la más importante?

Ino era el mejor ejemplo de hermosura superficial sin una pizca de bondad interior; y a Sai le gustaba, por lo tanto asumía que lo único necesario para enamorar a una persona era simplemente la atracción física.

* * *

Temari preparaba la cena cuando Gaara llegó a su casa.

-Hola. ̶ Saludo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba una botella de jugo. Se apoyó en la mesa y miraba intensamente a su hermana.- Anoche me fui temprano de la fiesta y aunque regresé para buscarte no te encontré. ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Oh, pues yo… ̶ Temari aprovechó estar de espaldas y frunció el ceño con nerviosismo.- Fui con una amiga a su casa. Tuvo una mala noche y fui para tranquilizarla.

-En serio ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Se llama… Karin.

-¿La prima de Naruto?

-No, no es ella. No la conoces. ¡Oye, deja de actuar como un detective! Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Muy bien. ̶ Gaara sonrió y se acercó a ella -¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Estaría bien que vigilaras la sopa mientras subo al baño un momento.

-De acuerdo.

Temari agradeció a su hermano y subió corriendo las escaleras. Llego a su habitación y revisó su celular.

Tenía un mensaje;

_Problemática, Necesito hablar contigo, _

_Nos vemos mañana en el colegio_

_A la hora del receso._

_Shikamaru._

Temari leyó una y otra vez con incredulidad, ¿Desde cuándo él era tan controlador? Y por sobre todo ¿Quería hablar con ella? ¿Acaso recordó todo lo que pasaron la noche anterior?

Porque si era el caso, mejor empezar a inventar sus excusas.

* * *

Tenten salió de su puesto dejando a cargo a la recepcionista.

Si su jefe no se encontraba presente ¿Por qué ella debería permanecer aburrida y sin hacer nada?

Tomó un taxi que la condujo al punto de encuentro con Hanabi.

Aunque esa preadolescente tenía una seria obsesión al querer emparejarla con su primo, a Tenten le caía muy bien. Y debía admitir que para ser tan joven era muy buena dando consejos.

La Hyuga menor ya se encontraba frente al centro comercial esperando a Tenten con emoción. Después de superar la etapa de depresión que dejo la muerte de su hermana lo único que aspiraba lograr era juntar a su primo junto con Tenten. La única chica que podía soportar su complejo de "_Cubito de Hielo_".

-¿Piensas usarme como juguete todo el día, Hanabi?- Pregunto Tenten cuando se encontraron.

-Posiblemente. Pero todo bajo tu consentimiento, querida.

-Claro, lo aceptaría 100% si me dijeras lo que haremos.

-Un cambio de look. Para las dos.

* * *

Sasuke conducía como un borracho tras el volante. Sus ojos rojos no se fijaban en las múltiples señales de advertencia que pasaba.

Miles de pensamientos rondaban en su mente con un único centro. Hinata: Su esposa a la que nunca soportó y que sin embargo significó para él algo más que una pérdida de dinero.

Días después de la muerte de Hinata, liado entre las sábanas de Sakura se sorprendió a sí mismo recordando a la peliazul y a sus peculiares ojos que desprendían calidez cada vez que se veían, especialmente cuando él la visitaba en su internación fingiendo ser un atento novio.

Quizás sentía remordimiento y eso lo llevaba a pensar casi todo el día en ella. A revivirla como una persona buena y amorosa. Como la persona que él nunca supo descubrir, pero que siempre había estado allí.

Asimilando el giro de sus pensamientos frenó abruptamente el auto quedando bajo un semáforo en rojo. Cerrando los ojos se agredió mentalmente por su insensatez.

-Si lo que dicen es cierto haré todo lo posible para hacerte justicia, Hinata.

* * *

Al día siguiente Naruto nuevamente corría para llegar a tiempo al instituto, esta vez asegurándose de que su primera clase no fuera la de Kakashi sensei.

Atravesó a ingenuos niños mientras atropellaba ancianitos y saltaba sobre perros que de alguna forma le ladraban amenazadoramente. Y cuando finalmente estuvo entre las paredes de su institución abrió su mochila encontrándose con Hinata y sus grandes ojos color perla.

-¿Acaso tú me traes mala suerte y por eso todo me sale mal?- Naruto recordó todas las penurias que pasó siendo recién las 7:30 de la mañana. Empezando con su hermosa manera de enrollarse con las sábanas para luego plantar la cara en el piso y casi echar toda su dentadura. Luego tener que desayunar leche en mal estado por su acelerada carrera al no conseguir su preciado ramen instantáneo y tener que escuchar el regaño de su madre por agotar sus reservas de fideos.

-No soy un gato negro.- Respondió ella inocentemente. Naruto se extrañó con el repentino cambio de actitud cuando ella hasta ayer no lo soportaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien, te pasó?

-No, no es nada. Oye, no deberías ir a clases ahora.

-¡Es cierto!- Sin más Naruto guardo el espejo y continuó el horario escolar.

* * *

-¿Cómo va todo Hinata?- Se escuchaba una voz femenina dentro del espejo, pero solo Hinata podía oírla, pues finalmente después de tanto tiempo pudo aprender algunos trucos.

-Perfectamente, el chico ha perdido tu rastro y ya no te está buscando. Es más distraído de lo que pensé.

-Bueno, es Naruto de quien hablamos, por algo lo elegimos a él.

-Sí… Me preguntaba… ¿Cuándo comenzaré con mi misión?

-Puedes hacerlo esta noche, pero haré el hechizo a las 00:00 horas. Debes estar preparada.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias maestra.

-Hinata, ya sabes las consecuencias de tu fracaso, ¿Todavía sigues tan decidida?

-Por supuesto que sí, estoy segura de poder lograrlo.

-Como quieras, es tu decisión. De igual forma todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

Temari observaba en las todas direcciones posibles antes de salir de su clase de física y dirigirse a toda velocidad a otro escondite en el que Shikamaru jamás la encontrara.

Aunque era difícil suponer en dónde estaría ese vago. El único lugar que se le ocurría era bajo la sombra de un árbol mirando las nubes; pero aun así no bajaría la guardia. Era muy importante que Shikamaru no descubriera más cosas acerca de ella.

Se sentía tan estúpida por haberle revelado sus más íntimos secretos cuando él precisamente no era demasiado confiable y en especial cuando ambos no habían compartido más que un par de saludos.

Temari suspiró con alivio cuando vio las puertas de la cafetería y disminuyó el paso creyéndose a salvo en medio de muchas personas.

Pero unas manos se liaron en su brazo y la arrastraron a una sala vacía cerrando la puerta e interponiendo su cuerpo mientras la miraba con aburrimiento. Shikamaru parecía desinteresado. Sin embargo se había esforzado buscándola y ahora que finalmente la acorraló no pensaba soltarla hasta que confesara todo lo que ella sabía del día anterior.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía.**

**Dedicado:**** A todos los lectores. Que disfruten la historia, ¡Perdón por no actualizar antes!****  
**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Capítulo 3: Primera prueba.

* * *

—_Hinata, hay un cambio de planes…_

— _¿Qué ocurre, acaso no podrá hacer el hechizo?_

—_Claro que sí; pero debe ser pronto. Solo espera 15 minutos Hinata… ya sabes qué hacer._

* * *

Temari estrujaba nerviosamente la falda de su uniforme mientras veía a Shikamaru sentado frente a ella.

—Sabes lo que pasó el viernes ¿Verdad?—. Shikamaru se arrimó a ella y la miró intensamente— Te prometí algo que no puedo cumplir, ¿Cierto?... Por alguna razón eso es lo único que recuerdo.

Temari bajo la mirada y ocultó su nerviosismo.

—Bien, supongo que debo explicarlo desde el principio. Aunque probablemente no te interese demasiado. — Shikamaru asintió escondiendo su curiosidad y Temari suspiró antes de continuar. —Llevo tres meses saliendo con un chico de tercero: Hidan; no sé si lo conozcas pero realmente no importa… Me gustaba y había decidido que durante la fiesta de Ino me encontraría con él para…

—Alto, alto; ¿Acaso pensabas acostarte con él?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, Idiota!— Temari infló sus mejillas coloradas. Un gesto que le pareció tierno al pelinegro. — Quería entregarle mi primer beso porque realmente creí que me quería... A pocas horas de encontrarnos me adelanté a verlo y fue cuando lo descubrí con otra chica.

Temari guardo silencio y su compañero la respetó sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de golpear al tal Hidan.

—No pude enfrentarlo —Continuó la chica—: Huí de la escena y me encerré en la habitación próxima. Me quedé llorando como por una hora… hasta que tú apareciste por la puerta borracho y diciendo babosadas.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño no creyendo esa acción tan vergonzosa de sí.

—Te tiraste a la cama y enterraste el rostro, te escuche murmurar cosas sin sentido hasta que me nombraste y finalmente te fijaste en mí. Yo estaba avergonzada defendiéndome de tus acusaciones hasta que me hiciste entrar en confianza puesto que los dos pasábamos por un momento vergonzoso y no teníamos razones para cohibirnos. Lograste despertar mi ira vengativa contra Hidan mientras inventabas un gran plan en el que te pedí ayuda… Luego te desmayaste y como pasaban de las 3 de la mañana me dormí sobre tí… Eso es todo lo que pasó.

Shikamaru permaneció en silencio mientras la tensión consumía a Temari lentamente; fue aún más tortuoso cuando el cabeza de piña comenzó a reírse histéricamente. La chica lo veía con impresión y algo de miedo.

—Bien, te ayudaré. ¿Pero ya te lo he dicho? : ¡Eres una mujer problemática!

— ¡No te ruego que me ayudes, Vago!

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Matsuri ingresaba a la biblioteca durante el almuerzo sentándose en la última mesa abandonada de la sala para comenzar a leer.

No le tomo mucho tiempo perderse entre las páginas y por ello no notó cierta mirada penetrante que la inspeccionaba detalladamente a tan solo unos pasos de distancia.

Gaara dudaba seriamente en acercarse o no a ella; sabía que era una tontería pero aun así le preocupaban las razones de Matsuri para emborracharse tan peligrosamente el día anterior, estando siempre sola y sin amigos; lo cual en parte era culpa suya.

De cualquier manera se acercó lentamente a Matsuri, detallando como nunca lo había hecho sus brillantes cabellos castaños y sus soñadores ojos que todavía no se percataban de su presencia.

Se ubicó frente a ella y alargó una mano cerrando el libro que leía cuidadosamente; sin embargo, incluso aquel gesto tan leve asustó a la chica quien le miro con espanto.

—Hola… me preguntaba si tú...Ya sabes … ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Hum? … ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?— Aunque el tono de Matsuri intentó ser amable se le escapó un tinte de incomodidad que contagió al muchacho.

—Hmp, Si vas a caer moribunda sobre alguien al menos deberías recordar el rostro de quien te salvó. — Gaara desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño regañándose por su forma de actuar, cuando su primera intención fue tratarla bien.

Matsuri abrió los ojos sorprendida y los recuerdos llegaron como relámpagos a su mente.

— ¿Fuiste tú me llevo al hospital?...

Gaara la miro fijamente con una extraña expresión en el rostro ¿Acaso no le creía capaz de hacer algo bueno por ella? Prefirió no responderse a sí mismo ni a ella, y con ojos opacos se alejó de allí.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

En la sala de profesores, vacía por las horas del almuerzo solo quedaban dos maestros: Kakashi y Anko; quienes disfrutaban de su privacidad acomodados en el pequeño sofá del aula compartiendo un apasionado beso.

Cuando los pulmones de ambos exigieron oxigeno se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Anko entreabrió los labios para decir algo…

—El almuerzo terminará pronto, hay que irnos—La interrumpió el peliblanco levantándose.

—Claro, me toca clase con los de primer año ¿Y a ti?

—Con el tercero, pero ya sabes como soy y probablemente me ausente la mitad de la hora.

— ¿Por qué siempre eres tan impuntual? No me imagino lo que puedas estar haciendo en ese tiempo.  
—Es mi secreto personal. Nadie más lo sabe y nadie más debe saberlo.

—Oh, pero aun así supongo que puedo intentarlo ¿No?—La sonrisa ladeada de la joven casi impulso a Kakashi a corresponderle, pero se refrenó a sí mismo y desvió la mirada apurando a sus pies para salir de allí.

Anko se quedó en el mismo lugar mirando al hombre desaparecer, sintiendo el disimulado rechazo que le había hecho. Pero sonrió con tenacidad prometiendo que no se dejaría vencer ni aunque "él" le clavara mil cuchillos a su corazón.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Sai estaba en el aula de Química esperando que las clases comenzaran; se encontraba muy entretenido admirando a la rubia ojiazul que se maquillaba frente al salón como usualmente lo hacía a cualquier hora del día y antes de entrar a cualquier clase.

Naruto atropelló a la rubia al entrar; mirando de reojo a Sai sin importarle mucho realmente de pronto sintió una patada en su estómago, su rostro adquirió diferentes tonalidades de azul y sintiendo como su comida de nuevo quería salir al exterior Naruto arrojó su mochila al suelo y como un huracán atropelló de nuevo a Ino; ésta vez en su carrera al baño más cercano.

Sai sonrió con diversión y se permitió levantarse para acomodar la mochila de Naruto en una de las sillas. Se quedó parado a la mitad del salón observando como la rubia se quejaba del chico y le gritaba hasta de lo que moriría. Con inmensas ganas de acercarse a ella Sai prefirió reprimirse y mirar al suelo, dándose cuenta de que la mochila de Naruto estaba abierta. Acercó sus manos y se encorvó un poco cuando divisó un halo de luz blanco nacer allí dentro.

—Sabes, yo puedo ayudarte…— Dijo al instante una voz femenina.

Sai giró la cabeza apresurado y casi con pánico encontrándose con una hermosa chica de piel blanca, cabello azulado y expresivos ojos color lavanda. Envuelta en un blanco vestido esa persona le pareció sobrenatural; ya que ningún humano podía ser tan bello.

— ¿Acaso eres un ángel?

—Te diré una cosa: sólo tú puedes ayudarme a convertirme en uno de ellos…

* * *

**¡Listo, terminé! **

**Sé que este capi no contiene mucho Naruhina, pero prometo que el siguiente será dedicado exclusivamente a ellos, ¡Pinky Promess!**

**En fin, ¿Les gusto? ¿Merezco un review?**


End file.
